


Cutey Patootey

by VampireVengence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Glasses, Loki Gets New Glasses, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tony Thinks They're Cute, cuteness, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki get's new glasses. Tony thinks they're cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutey Patootey

**Author's Note:**

> So yesterday I had to go to the opticians and then this happened. Enjoy.

I knocked on my boyfriend's front door for his mother to answer. "Hey Frigga." I smiled brightly and she returned it warmly despite the obvious stress that was written all over her face. _Have Loki and Thor been fighting again?_ "Hello Anthony dear, how are you?" I smiled despite the use of my full name. "I'm good thank you, is Loki in?" As lovely as Frigga is I didn't come here to socialise with her and well, get the woman talking and you'll be there for hours. "Ah, yes. He's up in his room. I'm glad you're here actually, he could do with some cheering up."

I took the stairs two at a time, curious to find out what was bothering my boyfriend. He didn't get upset easily and when he did he wasn't usually one to show it. He'd usually just start plotting some revenge prank that is guaranteed to humiliate. _If Wade Wilson has been teasing him over the adopted thing again I swear to god he's had it._

I padded down the familiar hallway before stopping in front of his room and knocking on the door. "Go Away." It obviously wasn't the first time someone had tried to talk to him. "It's me." I tried in the hopes I was the instant exception. There was a long pause. "Go away Tony." I pouted even though he couldn't see me. "Your mom said you need cheering up." He cursed under his breath before sighing. "I'm fine." He argued but I knew he was lying. "If you're fine, why can't I come in?" I questioned. "Because they're hideous and I don't want you seeing them." _What the hell?_ "Loki what are you talking about?" He sighed once more before I could hear shuffling feet. When he spoke again his voice was much louder telling me he was behind the door. "Promise you won't laugh." My eyebrows furrowed in complete and utter confusion. _What in the name of all that's holy is going on here?_ "I promise."

The door slowly cracked open and Loki stood there... in a brand new pair of glasses. They were a black pair of the large nerdy, hipster style ones that everyone always wears at the minute regardless of whether or not they suit them. The resting bitch face informed me that he was less than impressed with them. Despite the obvious hatred I couldn't help but think they suited him. In fact he looked adorable.

A smile crept its way onto my face and he gave a frustrated and somewhat disgusted huff. "See! I look ridiculous!" He flopped down onto his bed, covering his face with the green sleeves of his hoodie. It was then that I started to laugh. "Actually Lokes they suit you." He moved his arms to scowl at me as I sat down next to him on the bed. "Seriously! You actually look really Cute." The blush that dusted his cheeks rather spoiled the pissed off look he was going for.

I chuckled softly, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Look at you, my little cutey patootey." I cooed, earning myself a punch in the shoulder. "Shut it Stark." He growled with a near murderous venom despite the fact he too was now smiling. I lent in and pecked his lips softly. "Well I like the new glasses." I declared, still grinning. He gave a slight, barely noticeable shrug. "I suppose they're not _too_ terrible."


End file.
